peelfandomcom-20200213-history
19 August 1995
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1995-08-19 ; Comments *A 90 minute recording of a two hour show is available on File 1, with selected tracks available on Files 2/3 *Details taken from Lorcan's tracklisting database. Sessions *Supergrass #1. Repeat of session first broadcast 04 February 1995. Session recorded 1995-01-10. The track “Odd?” is available on the bonus 7 inch that was released with vinyl copies of the “I Should Coco” album and also on the Melody Maker various artists CD "Hold On (BBC Radio 1FM Sessions)". *Stereolab #3. Repeat of session first broadcast 30 October 1993. Session recorded 1993-09-28. Available on the Strange Fruit 2xCD – ABC Music – Radio 1 Sessions Tracklisting *Delgados: Primary Alternative (7 inch - The Lazarwalker EP) Radar Records @''' *Tony Salmonelli: Quiet Rage (12 inch – Bzrk EP) Bzrk Records # '''@ *Supergrass: Time (Peel Session) *'File 1' begins *Stereolab: Wow & Flutter (Peel Session) $''' *Andrea Terrano & Moby Dick: Spaghetti Whale (Various Artists LP - Lion Roots Jungle Volume 1) Lion Inc. # '''$ *Yona-Kit: Dancing Sumo Wrestlers (LP - Yona-Kit LP) Skin Graft Records *Dreadzone: One Way With No Name Remix (12 inch - Maximum EP) Virgin # $''' *''(5:30 news)'' *Wawali Bonane et Generation Soukouss Enzenze: Bayaya (LP - Enzenzé) Maciste Productions *Supergrass: Lenny (Peel Session) *µ-Ziq: Loam (12 inch - Salsa With Mesquite) Hi-Rise Recordings # '''$ *Stereolab: Anemie (Peel Session) $''' *Domino Rally & Magnus Lawrie: Art School Cool (7 inch) Modern Independent Records *Tiny Watkins: A Soldier's Sad Story (Various Artists CD - The Heart Of Southern Soul) Ace '''$ *''(Tape flip)'' *Astronauts: Lost In Space (10 inch – Lost In Space) Pin Up Records *Pulp: Sorted for E’s and Wizz (Single) Island *Fawn: Cycle (12 inch – Klip) NovaMute # $''' *Supergrass: Alright (Peel Session) *Asha Senator: One Bible (12 inch) Som'em To Say Records # $''' *Stereolab: Moogie Wonderland (Peel Session) $''' *Mansun: Take It Easy Chicken (7 inch) Sc Fi Hi Fi Recordings *Done Lying Down: Chronic Offender (7 inch) Immaterial Records *Distorted Waves Of Ohm: Beneath The Subconscious Lies A Distorted Mind (12 inch - Surrealist Sketch Show) Eurk # '''$ *Supergrass: Odd? (Peel Session) $''' *''('''File 1 ends during a Danny Rampling jingle)'' *Julian Cope: I Wandered Lonely As A Cloud (CD - 20 Mothers) Echo *Stereolab: Heavy Denim (Peel Session) $''' *Orbital: Times Fly Slow (2x 7 inch -Times Fly) Internal # '''$ *Tracks marked # available on File 2 *Tracks marked @ '''available on '''File 3 *Tracks marked $ '''available on '''File 4 File ;Name *1) Peel Show 1995-08-19 (incomplete).mp3 *2) Dat_091_JP-MIX_BBCR1-.mp3 *3) 1995-08-xx-09xx Peel Show LE240 *4) 1995-08-xx-09xx Peel Show LE242 ;Length *1) 01:33:49 *2) 03:58:40 (02:51:59 to 03:35:45) (02:52:09-02:57:18 and from 03:29:02 unique) *3) 1:10:20 (1:01:13 -1:09:40) (to 1:04:27 unique) *4) 1:31:58 (0:02:54-1:04:15) (54:12-57:27 unique) ;Other *Thanks to Lorcan and his database for helping with this tracklisting. *2) Many thanks to Max-Dat. Dat 091 *3) Created from LE240 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel August September 1995 Lee Tape 240 *4) Created from LE242 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel August September 1995 Lee Tape 242 ;Available *1) Mooo *2) Mooo *3,4) Mooo Category:1995 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Isector Category:Max-dat Tapes